


Ritual

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: A fluffy ficlet for Billy/Dom day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy ficlet for Billy/Dom day.

Billy believes that tooth brushing should be a private affair. He closes himself up in the washroom – floss, brush, rinse – then, wiping his mouth with the towel, examines his face in the mirror. New lines crinkle around his eyes, but the ones Dom loves best are at the top of his nose. Billy never sees these, though, because he never laughs that freely in front of the mirror. Without Dom. And definitely not while brushing his teeth.

Dom does laugh when brushing his teeth. Dom is always laughing. He wanders around the house, spraying flecks of toothpaste at Billy, who isn’t sure if Dom doesn’t care or doesn’t realize that he’s in the kitchen still wielding the toothbrush. Billy glares at Dom with mock disapproval. “Kiss me, bitch!” Dom says through a foamy smirk, and dashes back to the washroom. “Right, then,” Billy mutters, but smiles to himself because Billy loves that Dom doesn’t care.

Together they descend on the mall, the interchangeable hobbits, virtually unrecognizable out of costume. Dom uses a different accent with every shop clerk in an attempt to provoke the Billy-laugh. Billy slips his hand into the pocket of Dom’s jeans when they’re waiting in line because Dom doesn’t care who sees. “Liebling,” Dom whispers, and Billy’s ears flush pink at the tips.

That night Dom intrudes on Billy’s tooth brushing ritual. He attacks without warning, pouncing and tickling Billy until he explodes into laughter and Dom sees his favorite lines in the face of reflected Billy. Dom slips his arm around Billy’s waist, spins him, and captures his mouth in a minty-fresh kiss. Billy gives in, for some rules were meant to be broken.


End file.
